Love of a Hero
by Junjou Writer
Summary: This is an alternate Universe crossover! - A prophecy foretells of two humans saving the youkai village of Konoha but how far do the two heroes have to go to save the ones they love and the village they reside in? - yaoi! warnings and pairings inside!


I know its been a very long time and I'm so very sorry.

Warning!

Character violence, death, swearing, use of alcohol, explicit content, boy on boy explicit content (male gay sex), and a whole lot of romantic goodness.

ZoroxNaru, LuSasu, I may consider requests for other couples in here as well, (prolly not chopper x shikamaru unless someone can really turn me on to the idea, lol but you gotta really make your case) if your interested in requesting in the reviews.. I check reviews often, even when I know there hasn't been any new ones so please feel free to say whatever!

Chapter 1

The Chosen Ones

In a forest, alive with magic and animals who can shape themselves into the forms of humans, an old toad on his death bed gathered the leaders of the animals to him.

"Master Toad, please don't speak. Madara has left you far to weak for this sort of thing," A young blonde man stepped closer to the toad, his stark white fox ears perched petulantly atop his head and his thick white tail swayed to and fro.

"Minato, you are the strongest general I've seen. I was so certain you were the child of prophecy, the fox hero who saves the world... however... With Madara's new power... I'm afraid that prophecy will never become real. No one in this forest has the power to defeat him."

"Jiraiya-sama, please! We will try!" The fox whispered, eyes watering.

"no... there is a new prophecy that I must depart on you all. As preposterous as it may seem... That is why I have called you here." The toad said quietly. He smiled a bit, "Do not cry, Minato. My life was given to the future of your children. I do not doubt that Naruto will grow into a fine warrior like yourself. I know that he will recieve the title of Kyuubi. Your god Kurama will bestow your son with so much magic it will be unreal. I have seen it."

"Is this the prophecy you wished to impart?" A man with the midnight colored ears and tail of a cat questioned, stepping closer to the bed as well.

"Ah, not so much, honestly." The old man sighed. "The future I have seen, is two warriors, battle worn and closer still to death's door than even I. I have seen these two in my dreams as they have danced in the village, chosen mates from the nine jinchuuriki, risked their lives to protect those who are weaker than us, and also... I have seen them defeat... no... _defeat_ is not the right word. I have seen them_ annihilate_ Madara's armies, without killing a single animal. They fight unconditionally for the sake of others."

"Who are these warriors, Jiraiya-sama?" A wolf of silver hair asked.

"Two humans." There was a stilled silence. Surely, the old toad had gone completely senile now. How could two mere humans destroy Madara's pressing armies? "Two human soldiers will save two of our own from other humans. They will kill violent men who attack our children because these two humans have an unheard of belief..." Jiraiya seemed to loose consciousness and the fox took his hand.

"What belief is that, master?" He questioned softly.

_"Ah... The strong... only exist... to protect those who cannot protect themselves."_ Jiraiya's words sounded straight from the prophecy that must've come from the father of toads himself. His voice had sounded rougher, younger, as if they were the words of the warriors who believed them.

And as soon as the words left his lips, his life faded. The fox cried quietly in anguish as his teacher was dead.

"Two human warriors bearing the marks of battle who fight unconditionally for those weaker than themselves... will arrive to protect us from Madara. We must make this known to all of the village. One day, our shining lights of hope will appear." He spoke lowly as he stood from the toads bedside. "Seal this place, let no one defile the final resting ground of the great Toad sennin, Jiraiya."

-xoxo - 15 YEARS LATER - xoxo-

The battlefield was littered with bodies of dead soldiers. It stretched far and wide and only two souls could be seen walking towards the forest away from the field of decaying flesh. The taller figure let his armor drop to the ground, displaying the deep wounds etched across his golden chest. With three swords dangling on his hip, he dropped his helmet to the side and ruffled his moss green hair.

The other was shorter but he was not lacking in wounds nor muscle. He reluctantly removed the armor and traded his helmet for a straw hat from inside his shirt. he turned his dark brown eyes to his partner and grinned.

"Ne, Zoro, will we find shelter in the woods?" He asked the taller man.

"Tch, prolly not. Won't hurt to look though." The one called Zoro said with a gruff voice.

They weren't that far into the woods when they heard someone laughing and an animal crying. They peered around a large tree to see a pair of soldiers wearing the Doflamingo crest. The two were advancing on a small orange fox and black cat. The cat appeared to be trying to protect the fox.

The straw hatted warrior frowned. He looked to his friend to see the man had an undeniably angry look on his face. Picking on the weak was one of his rage triggers. "Neee, what are you waiting for? I'll back you up." He said.

"Thanks, Luffy." Zoro said before he stepped around the tree. "What's this here? Two grown men corning defenseless babies, pretty fucking low. If you had been being nice to them, I would've let you live." He snarled.

"You think a half dead fuck like yourself can stop us?" They sneered. One pulled out a pistol and shot Zoro before turning back to the animals. He aimed his gun at the fox's head but Zoro became enraged. He was moving faster than the men before him could see, but the animals saw him draw his sword and slice both men in half with one swipe. Luffy came over and caught him as he started to collapse.

"Always over doing it." Luffy chuckled quietly. He looked at the two animals and grinned. "You should get out of here. There might be others like them around." The cat urged the fox to the side and both animals took off. Luffy laid against the tree with his friend. He knew the large man would be okay from the sound of his faint snoring. "Oi... I just... Need to rest my eyes a bit. Let's sleep here, naaa Zoro?" He was unanswered but within seconds he was also fast asleep.

- meanwhile -

The fox and cat ran swiftly through underbrush and over fallen leaves. As they ran their forms changed from two small animals to two young boys with animals ears perched atop their heads and tails growing from the base of their spines.

"Dad!" The boy who was previously a fox shouted at the top of his lungs as they entered a villages made of tree houses, burrows, and caves. Other people bearing animal features peered out at them as they yelled. They stripped in the presence of a tall blonde man with deep blue eyes and white fox ears atop his head as well as a bushy white tail swaying behind him.

"Whats is it boys?" The man asked the two excited teens in front of him.

"There's injured humans by the forests edge! Can we help them?! Please?!" The young fox practically shouted at the top of his lungs.

"They saved our lives from other humans but they are severely injured." The cat said slightly calmer.

"Humans saved you? Well you know the rules. Let's go get them. We'll take them to Sasuke's cave." The blonde man said.

"Why my cave?" The cat was quick to ask.

"Because in the fox den they'd never get any peace and quiet." The white fox explained easily. The cat accepted his words without complaint.

The trio traveled back quickly to where the sleeping pair lie. The tall blonde man inspected them carefully. They certainly didn't fit the hero look, but they were undoubtedly warriors.

"A pair of warriors, bearing the marks of battle yet fighting unconditionally for those weaker than themselves. These two could be the chosen warriors sent to protect us from Madara." He whispered, lifting the body of the one with three swords over his shoulder.

"You think so, Dad?" The little fox asked.

"More like, I hope so. I'm praying with all my heart that these two are the warrior angels we've been waiting for. For the sake of the village, I hope they are. You two carry that one. Lets get to the cave." The tall fox man ordered. The group carried the two warriors to a small cave on the outskirts of the village.

The leader fox laid the bulky human out on a nest made of rabbit furs and goose down while the small fox and cat gently laid the other on a pile of leaves. The leader looked at the boys, "He saved you guys, Naruto, get over here and take care of this one. Leave not a single scratch."

The young fox scurried hurriedly to his saviors side. He removed the warriors clothing and began to lick each and every wound meticulously until they were all healed. He grinned happily as he finished and wiped his mouth with his hand. The man tasted yummy, despite the blood and sweat. He had a taste that reminded the fox of sunshine.

"I've finished, Dad," The fox said, looking up at the older fox. The man nodded and headed for the mouth of the cave.

"I will go speak with your mother about this. They are more than likely the ones that the old toad has prophesied." The older fox said. "I leave them in your care, Sasuke." The cat nodded to his words and finished caring for the wounds of the warrior with the straw hat.

"Naruto, go collect some water for them. They're going to need it when they awaken." Sasuke ordered. The fox boy nodded and took off at top speed, even flying past his father to reach his destination.

XxXxXx To Be Continued! xXxXxX

Please let me know what you think!

Ive been stuck in a slump and overwhelmed with two jobs and classes but I think I'm starting to get my groove back! Hope Everyone likes it!


End file.
